The Legend of Tooth Fairy
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: ...And Why Sasuke Does Not Like Sweets. [ATTEMPTED HUMOUR AND RANDOM. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.]


**NOTE: This story is just a random idea.**

* * *

 **The Legend of Tooth Fairy**

 **...**

 **And Why Sasuke Does Not Like Sweets**

* * *

 _Have any of you wondered where and how this "tooth fairy" came to? And why a child named Sasuke Uchiha does not like sweets anymore? The answers revolve around a bright boy, Naruto Uzumaki...or perhaps it is a Hokage named Minato Namikaze?_

 _Who knows...you can be the judge._

* * *

One fine day in Konoha Village, a young boy no older than four years of age run down the street whilst avoiding persons on his way, and screeched to a stop in front of a shop. This little boy has short, black hair that spiked out at the back of his head and framed his young face. The color of his hair matched his huge eyes that sparkled, and contrasted greatly his skin that has a fair tone. He wore cobalt blue, collared shirt, white shorts, and a pair of black sandals that showed his toes and heels. Currently, the little boy was pressed against the glass that separated him from the focus of his subject. Hearing footstep behind him, the boy simply ignored it knowing who was standing behind him, and grinned.

"Sasuke." the male teen that was behind the boy called. "Is this what you want?" he asked.

Looking back with his grin still plastered on his young facial features, the boy named Sasuke replied happily, saying, "Of course, nii-san! I want this cake for kaa-san!"

"Alright." the teen shrugged. He looked similar to Sasuke only he had a longer hair that went pass his shoulders and tied at the base of his neck, and there were two horizontal lines that went from near his nose to down, which emphasized his prominent cheeks. Apart from that, he also wore apparels same with the boy that had white fan-shaped, which the upper crescent half was red, cloth stiched at the back. Continuing his phrase, he said, "But you don't have money in you yet to buy it. You said you want to buy it yourself, did you not?"

Sasuke's grin fell at what he heared. "Where do I get money? I can't do missions like you."

The young man stared side-ways as he hummed, pondering. Focusing back to the boy, he spoke. "Why don't you come with me on my missions, so you can have half of my salary?"

"Sounds good, Itachi-nii-san!" Sasuke beamed.

* * *

Soft cool breeze swayed the hem of white cloak back in one swift motion as the man wearing it stood still outside Ichiraku's Ramen store. This man was in his mid to late twenties with short, spikey blonde hair framing his face, tan skin tone, and a pair of cornflower blue eyes. He wore elite ninja's uniform under his white cloak, which had red flames decorating its hem and kanjis for "Fourth Fire Shadow" or "Yondaime Hokage". He was not standing for more than 10 seconds before a small boy came out of Ichiraku's Ramen store.

"Ready to go home?" asked the blonde man to the young boy latched on his legs and was grinning up at him.

The boy, who almost looked like a child's version of the man with whisker-like inborn marks on his cheeks, nodded eagerly. He had black shorts and sandals, and white shirt with red fire symbol on front. "But not before we buy pocky and candy canes!" the child chirped.

Chuckling, the man picked up his boy. "Alright, alright. But don't eat them before lunch later. 'kay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The morning went on. The Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sat behind his desk in his office at the Hokage tower, sorting papers. He picked up a piece of document after placing the other to his right, and read the one in his hands. Just then, the man heared knocking noise against the wooden door that lead to his office.

Placing the document down whilst looking up as he leaned back on his seat, he permitted the person outside the room to come inside.

The door opened and in walk was Itachi of the Uchiha clan. "Lord Hokage." he said.

"Ah, good. You're just on time." Minato smiled. "I have a D-rank mission for you." he informed the teen. "You are to take down a wild pig that was spotted at east woods area. It was reported to have scared fresh graduate cadets. I want you to catch it alive."

"Understood, lord Hokage." Itachi bowed deeply.

"You are dismissed." said Minato, and he was about to resume his task when his subordinate spoke.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted." the Hokage nodded.

"Can I bring my younger brother with me?" the teen asked.

Minato did not answered immediately as he contemplated on the question presented to him. "Well...is he capable of defending his seld?" he asked.

"Yes, lord Hokage."

"Very well. You may take him with you. Make sure though that he is well protected by you." Minato smiled lightly.

"Thank you, lord Hokage." once again, Itachi bowed down and walked out of the office, leaving his superior to do his job.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was at the river bank, kneeling on the grass and gazing down at his reflection. He picked up a pebble nearby, and dropped it on the surface of water. The ripples it made amazed the young child, eliciting giggles. "Look, Sasuke!" Naruto called after a while as he looked over his shoulder, and beckoned his friend to come closer.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Sasuke, squatting by the other boy.

Naruto turned back to the water, and asked, "See your face on it?" which he received a nod of confirmation from Sasuke. "Watch and see what happens when I drop a little stone on it." the blonde almost boasted with a wide smile before standing up to find a pebble.

Sasuke watched his friend for a second or two before he sat on the grassy ground with his legs crossed, and stared back at his reflection on water's surface. It was not long before Naruto came back, smiling still, and dropped the pebble he found.

"Cool!" Sasuke said in amusement. "Though... I bet you didn't know this yet." he grinned, and stood up to look for his own stone.

For a moment, Naruto followed his friend's movements with his eyes. He watched as the other child returned and threw the pebble across the river. The stone bounced twice on the surface of water before it finally sunk in.

Looking at the blonde boy, Sasuke grinned at the gawking Naruto, and puffed his chest as he placed his small fists on his hips. "Can you do that?" he asked; his tone of voice was laced with arrogance.

"WOOOAAH! THAT WAS AMAZING! WAY COOLER THAN MINE!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to face Sasuke, bouncing giddily. "Teach me! Teach me!" he demanded.

"Okay!" Sasuke giggled. He was about to look for another pebble when his brother came.

"Sasuke, we have to go." said Itachi.

Sasuke's grin disappeared and so as Naruto's.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I couldn't teach you yet." the dark haired boy told the blonde one soberly.

"Why?" Naruto asked; his brows furrowed in displeasure.

"Nii-san and I have a mission. I need money so I can buy mom cake on her birthday. Maybe tomorrow I can teach you."

"Really!?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"So, how was your day, Naruto?" asked Minato, who was sitting at the head of the dining table.

"T'was good." Naruto replied. "I had fun with Sasuke at the riverbank this morning. He said he's goin' to teach me his bouncing on water pebble, but Itachi-nii had to pick 'im for mission. So...maybe Sasuke could teach me tomorrow. After that we had lunch and I ate my pocky and candy cane alone in the park. I got no one to play with then..." Minato's face fell at what he had heared, however, he perked up when Naruto went on speaking, saying, "But, Sasuke came and we played tag until you came and picked me up for dinner."

"Sounds like you had a great day, hadn't you?" Minato chuckled a little.

"Of course I had!" Naruto paused as he took a spoonful of his dinner. Gulping his food down with water, the biy spoke again. "Daddy, can we buy candy again?"

Placing his glass of water, Minato shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no. It'll be bedtime in a while."

"Tomorrow then? I can share some with Sasuke."

"Hmm...let's see."

"Daaad..." Naruto whined.

Letting out a sigh, Minato gave in. "Okay. But, only a small bag of chocolate chips."

"Okay!" the boy beamed, and resumed eating.

* * *

A pebble soar up in the air across the river where it landed and sunk in, followed by a frustrated cry.

"Ugh! Why can't I do it right!?" exclaimed Naruto whilst pulling at his hair.

"Relax. You need to do it repeatedly until you succeed...or so my brother told me." said Sasuke, who sat under the shed of a tree, nonchalantly after he gulped the thoroughly chewed soft candy.

Turning to his friend, Naruto marched toward Sasuke with a pout before plopping down in front of the dark haired boy. "Geez! I quit!" Naruto told Sasuke as he glared to his right and folded his arms.

The other boy only sighed. "Anyway, I gotta go and see if I can join my brother to his mission."

"What!? You're going again!?"

"Yeah. You know I have to earn money to buy mom cake."

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." replied Sasuke. He waved at Naruto, who waved back at him, as he went his way.

The blonde boy watched Sasuke's retreating back for a while before he himself stood up, dusting his pants, and run off to the other direction. "Maybe I could ask dad for some choco."

* * *

"HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAA! UWAAAAAAAA!" cried little Naruto as he run away from his father, who chased after the child through the house.

"Come on, Naruto!" Minato called.

The young boy finally got tired of running away and settled down beside the refrigerator, crying and nursing his swollen left cheek with his hands.

"Uuuuuu..." Naruto sniffled. "It hurts..." he complained.

A man's shadow hovered on Naruto as the said man, Minato, stood before the child. "Naruto." he called the child, who looked up at his father miserably. "I know it's painful that's why we have to take it away."

"But-but...it'll hurt more!" Naruto cried.

"Which would you like then? Endure the pain forever or endure the more pain now and next it'll be gone? You are brave, Naruto. Didn't you want to be a Hokage when you grow up?" Minato asked, earning a nod from the now quiet little boy.

The man went to get a thread and came back. He crouched down in front to the boy, who opened his mouth wide to show his father his primary tooth at the left area with cavity and about to fall off. Placing the loop of the thread around the tooth with gentleness, Minato tugged it so suddenly and Naruto, who had eyes his shut closed, stared at his tooth that now dangled in the thread that was in Minato's hands

"How was it?" asked Minato.

Turning his huge eyes to the man, Naruto replied, "It didn't hurt as much as I first thought it would... And the pain is gone."

"See? Aren't you brave? Now, go and gurgle water until there's no blood."

Naruto obeyed. The little boy stood up, and walked to his left to get a glass that was ob the table. He then pushed the foot stool with his right foot toward the sink, and stepped on it before turning the faucet on to get water that he gurgled for fives times. After that, placed the glass on the sink and stepped off the stool, looking at his father and noticing that the thread with the tooth was gone. "Where's my tooth?" Naruto inquired.

"I threw it away." replied Minato.

"EH!? Where!?"

"In the trash bin outside." just as Minato finished his sentence, his child rushed out to the trash bin in their back yard through the already opened door. Minato followed his son and came out in time to see the boy pulling out a thread from the bin.

"Got it!" Naruto triumphed.

"Naruto, you have to throw it away now."

"No!" the boy shook his head. "It's part of me, dad. You can't take it away from me!"

Minato sighed and looked up at the starry night sky. He knew that if his son wanted his tooth that bad, it would be difficult to talk sense into the boy.

 _And so I have to make a plan..._

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up to his father calling him for breakfast. The little boy sat up groggily, and yawned before hopping off his bed with his eyes squint. He slowly made his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room and did his morning routine. It was not long before he stepped out the bathroom with a blue bathrobe on. The boy went to his closet and pull out a set of clean clothes.

Meanwhile, Minato had already set the table for the meal. Untying the apron he had on, he called for Naruto once again and heared his child's footsteps against the steps of staircase.

"What's for breakfast, dad?" Naruto asked. He had beige shirt on that had orange swirls around the hem and cobalt blue shorts.

Minato placed his apron on the backrest of a chair and sat on it. He said, "We have rice, salmon stew, and fried narumaki. As for the drinks, you have your glass of milk and I have my mug of coffee with cream."

Naruto sat eagerly on his seat beside his father, and happily took his spoon and fork. "Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed, and dug in.

"Itadakimasu." said Minato, picking up his pair of chopsticks.

Soon, the two finished their breakfast. Whilst Minato was washing the dishes, Naruto played with his building blocks in the living area on floor. He made a wall forming a circle with blocks towering one another. The boy then stood and admired his work before destroying what he portrayed as a small village.

"Rawr! I'm a dino! Rawr!"

Minato heared his son's roar as though mimicking an animal, which made the man smiled as he tool a peak on his son from the kitchen. Walking in to the living room, Minato told Naruto to pick up his toys. "We're going to visit mommy, Naruto." he said.

"Okay!" exclaimed Naruto and started picking up and putting his toys in a box.

They were about to live the house when Naruto suddenly rushed back to his room, saying he forgot something, and left Minato by the door.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Minato heared running footsteps, and saw a frantic boy with a wad of cash in his hands. The said boy stopped in front of the man, catching his breath.

"Lookie here! I got money!" Naruto told Minato.

"Really?" Minato humoured his son as he raised his brows, feigning his surprise. "Where did you get that?"

"Remember my tooth?" asked Naruto, receiving a nod from his father. "Well, yesternight a put it under my pillow and now it's gone! But I got money!"

"Wow..." Minato crouch down. "The tooth fairy must have visited you while you were sleeping."

"Tooth fairy?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Yeah. A tooth fairy is a creature collecting tooth that a child had thrown out since it is decayed. But, there are children who didn't want to throw their tooth, so the fairy dropped some penny in exchange of tooth."

By now, Naruto's eyes were wide and sparkling in amazement.

Later on, Minato found his self in the cemetery, listening to his child's recap of what had happened to his tooth to his mother's grave.

 _I have this hunch that something's coming...not sure what though._

* * *

"Really?" asked Sasuke with disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah! It's real! Fairies are real! Daddy said so!" exclaimed Naruto with much gusto as he lifted up his arms in the air.

Currently, the boys were back by the riverbank. Naruto had been practicing how to throw a pebble across the river and it had taken him only a couple tries. And then, the blonde sat across Sasuke and told his story.

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke.

"Well..." Naruto started. "My tooth was aching. And, dad pulled it out. He threw my tooth away, but I found it and hid it under my pillow and the next day my tooth is gone but I have money!"

"Why was yout tooth aching?"

"Because I ate too much sweets."

"Ah."

Naruto nodded, and said, "You want to buy your mom cake, right?"

"Mm. And I want to buy her favourite pouch. I only have enoughfor cake."

"You know...when you ate too much sweets, your tooth will hurt. And then you have to pull it out and hide it under your pillow so the tooth fairy could get it and pay you money." Naruto smiled.

Hearing the blonde child's speech, a gentle smile slowly made itself on Sasuke's face. "I'll be needing your help, Naruto!" said the boy. "Let's use some of your money and buy candies! I'll pay you back once the tooth fairy paid me for the tooth she will buy from me!"

"Mm!"

And so, the children bought quite some candies and Sasuke ate most of them.

* * *

Mikoto and Fugaku did not know what to do. They wore on worried faces as they tried to figure out what was upsetting their youngest child.

Dinner had been set and everyone was on their seats. Not even half way through, Fugaku noticed Sasuke did not touched his food.

"What's wrong?" asked Fugaku, receiving a frown from the boy.

"C'mon, Sasuke. Tell us." Mikoto encouraged only to hear Sasuke whine.

 _I can't speak! My tooth is aching!_ The boy told his self.

Settling down his pair of chopsticks, Itachi spoke. "He probably has cavities. He ate too much candies recently. I found wrappers under his bed. My guess were from two or three days ago."

The head of the house narrowed his eyes and stood up whilst Mikoto worried her self, saying, "You shouldn't have eaten that much, Sasuke."

"Let me see, Sasuke." said Fugaku and the child obeyed. "...Figures. This has to be taken out. Your cheek ia swollen."

"T-take it ou...t..." Sasuke cried. "It hurts!"

Sasuke may be crying out of pain, but inside he was delighted. He thought of how the tooth fairy will buy his tooth and he will be able to buy his mother cake and gift.

 _This should be worth it._

"Come here, Sasuke. I'm going to pull your tooth out." Fugaku told the boy who nodded at him.

* * *

Sasuke woke from the rooster's call. His eyes opened slowly, and blinked groggily to get used to the light. Remembering his decayed tooth, Sasuke beamed and jumped up on his bed, pulling his blanket as he did so. The child kneeled before his pillow, and grabbed it in excitement, expecting a wad of cash would appear in it. What he saw though made the boy's grin fall.

"Why is my tooth still here? Isn't the tooth fairy supposed to buy this?" Sasuke asked to no one.

Picking up his tooth, Sasuke got off his bed and out of his room. "I need to talk to Naruto."

* * *

"Really!? So there exists a tooth fairy?" Sasuke heared a girl asked.

"Yeah! I bet there're so many of them!" replied a boy; the smile was evident on his voice.

Sasuke rounded a corner to where he believed the voices came from, and saw his friend, Naruto, and a girl skipping away from the former.

"Naruto!" called Sasuke.

The blonde boy looked over his shoulder. "Sasuke!" he smiled widely and jogged toward his friend. "What's up?" Naruto asked once he stopped in front of Sasuke.

"What's up is this." said Sasuke, showing his tooth to Naruto. "I told my dad about tooth fairies this morning at breakfast. I showed them my tooth and how the fairy didn't take it. My mom giggled, my brother laughed, and my father snorted. They made fun of me and dad said tooth fairy isn't real!" the boy cried. "Now, how am I supposed to buy cake and gift for mom!?"

"Eh...?" Naruto tilted his head as he placed a finger near his lips in ponder. "But, dad said they're real!"

Sasuke only kept his tooth in his pocket, folded his arms against his chest, and pouted. _I don't like candies anymore..._ The boy thought.

Little did the children nor the Hokage know, the rumour about this tooth fairy slowly passed down from the girl Naruto had spoken with down to the girl's younger sibling, and cousins, and friends until one day, Minato was surprised when he heard his subordinate talked about his child and this tooth fairy buying pieces of teeth from children.


End file.
